Remember me?
by mse123
Summary: Sasusaku-They were best friends in kindergarten, but, one day, he left suddenly. Then, he goes to her high school in the same class as her! Like always, there is a problem in the paradise: he can't remember her and their friendship.
1. The meeting

Hello, everybody! n.n So, this is my second Sasusaku fanfic and I hope you will like it! Feel free to comment about it! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (even if I would like too T.T)

Sasusaku

Remember me?

_Chapter 1 _

-The meeting-

Konoha High School: a prestigious high school where I learn. Yes, me! Sakura Haruno, age 16, the nerd of the class, I have a strange pink hair which is not very long, two big green eyes like mint. Everybody is calling me Candy and I can't say that I like it.

Right now, I'm waiting for the first period to start. I'm not very sociable because when somebody starts to speak with me I know that that person wants my homework. (sigh) The bell rings and the door opens quickly, here we go! Math, it's my favourite period because I am the quickest in the class. I open my copybook, when a boy enters with my teacher. Wow! He looks hot, but, why is he so familiar?

,,So, kids, here is your new colleague!''

,,Sasuke Uchiha, age 16.'' he says.

Wait a minute! Sasuke Uchiha?! He was my best friend in kindergarten! I can't believe that I met him after such a long time! He has changed a lot. I get up from my desk and the teacher is looking suspicios at me.

,,Sasuke-kun, remember me? I'm Sakura from kindergarten! I'm so happy that you are here!'' I say excited.

No answer, he just looks at me with an annoyed face. Did I do something wrong?

,,Sakura, if you are so happy meeting Sasuke, then you will help him with the accommodation in the new school! Now, Sasuke, please sit next to Sakura, I think that you recognize her already!'' said the teacher.

I sit down and I can't believe that Sasuke-kun didn't remember me, his best friend. I hear footsteps and I see him sitting next to me. He is putting his dark copybook on the desk while I'm looking at him with sad eyes. Why won't he remember me?

,,What do you want?'' asks a cold voice.

,,You still don't remember me?'' I ask with confidence.

,,Do you have a problem with me or what?! Stop bugging me!''

I can't believe that he is the same boy that I loved when I was little. He has changed too much in my opinion. When we were little, he was always waiting for me, he was greeting me with a huge smile on his face, he was joking and laughing a lot, he was playing with me a lot of games…I've never thought that those memories would be called history, something that will erase with the time. But, why is my heart beating so fast when I look at him? Don't tell me that even if he transformed into a cold and arrogant person, I still love him?! OMG! I'm crazy if I fall in love with a guy like him…but…he looks so cool with his chicken but hair, and those eyes that would hypnotize you…STOP IT! Stop thinking like that! Grr, it sucks!

,,Kids, the hour has finished! Don't forget your homework!'' and the teacher goes out.

Wow, the hour is ready?! If I'm such a philosopher… I remember that the teacher nominated me as Sasuke's guide. After taking my courage, I open my mouth.

,,Sasuke, want to see the school after hours?'' I ask him

,,Hnn''

,,Umm…OK?!'' and I prepare my copybooks for the next period.

The hours passed really slowly, especially the last hour, which was history with Kakashi-sensei and he was late like always and the hour was boring like always.

As I promised, I waited Sasuke outside the class and I started to show him the school which is very big and even if you are here since you were little, you will get lost. All the girls that were heading to their homes were drooling after Sasuke and would invite him everywhere, but he would just pass by them and listen to me. Cha, loosers!

I'm ready with the presentation and I start heading home when I hear from behind a voice that I hate so much.

,,Hey, Candy!'' says Karin, a girl with red hair like a hedgehog with black glasses. ,,What were you doing with our Sasuke-kun?!''

,, I showed him the school. Any problems?!'' I turn to see her angry.

,,No, we know that you don't have any chances with him, but we were afraid that you will steal him to be sure that he will be just yours! Haha! Oh, and you were so pathetic screaming like that!''

I would like so much to paste that mouth of her. Anyway, I restart heading home. But, what will happen with me and Sasuke-kun? What if I was just a piece of puzzle in his life and he lost it a long time ago? What if our friendship was nothing special to him and this is why he left so sudenly? What if I said or made something wrong? What if I was the guilty person that made him go away? It hurts so much, like a knife in my heart. Why would he change so much? I can do something about him?


	2. Our memories

Hi! So, here is the second chapter of this fanfic! n.n Sorry for any mistake and feel free to comment about it! (I know that I'm still repeating but it's important for me) Enjoy it!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (sad, so sad…)

Sasusaku

Remember me?

Chapter 2

-Our memories-

They were at the festival of the new kindergarten that was opening and greeting the kids…clowns, balloons…everything that a kid of 5 years old would want. A girl with short pink hair like flowers was looking at the great opening of the place where she will learn.

,,Wow! Here is like in a paradise! I can't wait for tomorrow to see what we will do!'' she thought happy.

Suddenly, she hears her mom and she turns with a huge smile on her face. She sees her with another woman with long black hair and onix eyes and a boy which looks like that lady, except his hair. Sakura, because that was the name of that little girl, blushed at the view of the embarrassed boy which was walking next to the women that she didn't know.

,,Sakura! I want to show you somebody!'' announced the women with short honey hair and brown eyes.

,,H-hello!'' greets everybody the shy voice of the pinky.

,,Oh, my! So, this is your daughter. Hi, sweetie! My name is Uchiha Mikoto! Sasuke, say hello!''

,,…''

,,Sasuke…!'' says impatient Mikoto.

,,Hi!'' says slowly the boy which name was Sasuke.

,,I'm so sorry, this is how it happens when he meets a new person! He gets so embarrassed! (giggle)''

,,Mom! It's not true!'' the boy protested.

,,I think that they will be best friends, this is how I feel it!'' concluded the mother of the green eyes like grass girl.

As time passed, the two kids started slowly, but sure, to play games together, help each other, laugh together and spend a lot of time enjoying their lifes.

,,Sasuke-kun! Come here, please!'' screamed Sakura, which was holding in her little hands a coronet made of flowers. The boy ran quickly when he heard his name and looked at what his best friend did. He admired the flowers that were put with a lot of care and love.

,,Sasuke-kun, I make you the king of the whole world! (giggle)'' then, she puts the coronet on his head carefully, like trying not to brake a porcelain.

The boy stared at her and started to blush. He couldn't believe that Sakura would name him a king. He always said inside him that he was lucky to meet her. It was like seeing a falling star in the summer night, finding a glow-worm that will help you find the safe way. The most important thing for him at that time was seeing her smiling.

It was a cold and windy morning. Like always, Sakura would go to her kindergarten and would be the first arrived. With small steps, she said goodbye to her mom and went alone because she was close to the place were she was heading to. Walking excited, she saw a blurry body which was standing next to the gate of the kindergarten. She recognized it as Sasuke's. She started to run.

,,Sasuke-kuuun, you are early! How did this happen?!'' asked her.

Nothing was heard. First, she thought that he didn't hear her, but, she saw his sad eyes that were looking right into her face.

,,What happened? Why are you so sad, Sasuke-kun? Please, answer me!'' said Sakura with tears in her eyes, but Sasuke continued to be silent.

With slowly steps, he approached her and kissed her on the cheek lightly. At his action, she blushed instantly, then, with no words, he left until she couldn't saw his body in the distance.

,,Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!'' shouted too late the little girl.

Tears started to flow down her pale face. Why would he left her so rough, so quiet? Why wouldn't he answer anything to her questions?

From that sad day, Sakura started to be more retired. Everything was passing by her and she wouldn't react. Could an event like that change a person drastically?


	3. Sadness

Hey, hey! Here I am with the new chapter! Enjoy it and thank you for your support! :D

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! T.T

Sasusaku

Remember me?

Chapter 3

-Sadness-

The sun starts to shine on my face, which means that I have to wake up. Ohh, it's so hard! After taking a good and hot shower which revived me, I dress up and I start heading to the high school. But, a question still stays in my mind and heart: what will I do with Sasuke-kun? He's harsh with me and it's like a forest which I can't penetrate…it's harder than waking up in the morning. I arrive at the high school and I can see that Sasuke-kun isn't here, strange, I think that I told him to wait me to show him where is the music laboratory. I hope that he's alright. With all my thinking, I entry in the laboratory and I don't see him anywhere. Where is he? I told him to wait, right? Did I? I hear voices which I know that are from the boys…Wait, wait a minute?! He is with them?! But, but I thought that it was my job to be his guide. Maybe they are his friends and they helped him? Hmm…something is suspicious…

,,Sasuke, why didn't you wait like I told you?'' I ask

He continues to speak with the boys and he don't answer. I go to him and tap him on the shoulder. He turns just with his head and looks right into my eyes. I start to blush when his onix eyes are plastered on me and all the boys are laughing. Why everybody is so bad with me?

,,Haha! Look at that! Poor Candy, can't say a single word!''

,,Haha!''

I can't take it anymore and I slap the boy that started. Wow, I didn't know that I have such strength in me! I slapped him hard and there is a red sign on the cheek that I hit. Shannaro! I did it, you looser!

,,You, nerd! What have you done?!'' I remain shocked because the one who said something like this is Sasuke.

I look at him with wide eyes and I can't stop the tears that were forming in my eyes. I run out of the class and I entry in the bathroom. I start to cry. Why, why Sasuke-kun?! Why have you changed from that cute kid that I knew? Why has your smile faded away? Why are your eyes like icebergs when you speak with me?

If Sakura would know what's inside Sasuke's mind, she would understand him. Voices, pictures, thoughts, all are mixed in his mind.

,,Sasuke-kun! I make you the king of the world! (giggle)''

,,I think that they will be best friends, this is how I feel it!''

,,Who is she? Such a pink hair…''

,,H-hello!''

,,Sakura, this is her name? It's a very good name!''

,,Sakura…I'm so sorry!''

,,Sasuke-kuuun, you are early! How did this happen?''

,,I want to see her smile everyday!''

,,Sasuke, this is mrs. Haruno. I will show you her daughter, I heard that she is cute! (wink)''

His head started to hurt.

,,Sasuke, are you OK?'' asks one of the boys.

,,Hnn''

,,What are these things in my mind?! Sakura, Sakura?! Don't tell me that she is the one from that time…green eyes, pink hair…So…here I found you and I didn't know! Sorry, I'm so sorry! How I can tell something like this to her, which thinks that I'm a bad person?" he speaks inside his mind.

The bell rings and Sakura entries. Her eyes are red, sign that she cried a lot. Sasuke sits next to her quietly. She would fix her eyes on the blackboard all the day.

,,Sakura, would you ever forgive me for my stupidness?'' he thinks.


	4. The project

Kon'nichiwa! I wrote the new chapter of this fanfic. Enjoy it and comment about it!

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! (still)

Sasusaku

Remember me?

Chapter 4

-The project-

I'm back to school. A new day for me. The situation between me and Sasuke-kun it's still the same: he won't speak with me and I won't try anything else…it feels like everything that I did for him, trying to be nice and help him, won't have an effect. So, I let it go. He arrives and sits next to me so quiet that you could hear a fly. He avoids any eye contact with me. Why, why is my life so sad? From those that are laughing of me and to this situation that could form a friendship? Why...?

After this sad thoughts, I hear the bell and the teacher arrives in the class. The first period of today is psychology.

,,Kids, because we will start a new chapter of this subject, I will asign you a project about friendship! You will have to write about it from your own opinnion. Why it's important? What represents for you? Do you understand what about I talk?''

Everybody asserts.

,,OK! Now, I will make the teams of 2! Let me see…''

Wow! A. PROJECT. ABOUT. FRIENDSHIP?! This is what I need right now, in this ,,cool'' situation. Why is my life so miserable?

,,Sakura!''

,,Yes, teacher!''

,,You will be with Sasuke in the team! You have to finish your project until our next hour from the next week."

I stay there shocked. This can't happen…Why me with Sasuke-kun? Right now, I feel that all the girls are straightening their glares right into my back. I feel such a hard pressure like I am between life and death just by choosing a variant. Sasuke-kun it's still passive. He don't care about the situation that we are in. I realise that I have to organize our meeting. But, how can I speak without trembling? Off, it's such a hard situation. Frightened, I open my mouth slowly like a snail.

,,S-sasuke-kun…'' I did it! I trembled! Good job, Sakura!

,,Hnn…?''

,,We have t-to meet to m-make the project and…''

,,My house. Today.'' he answers.

Thanks, God that you make Sasuke-kun to speak in my place in such an embarassing moment for me! I promise I'll be a good girl from now on! So, I have to go to his house…WHAAT?! Why did I accept?! Ohh, I can be so stupid! We could just write our texts at our own houses and bring them to school and read them like they were plastered! I can't do anything else about it…off.

The hours passed quickly, but I don't know why. Right now, I'm heading to Sasuke-kun's house together with him. We walked like 20 minutes and I see that Sasuke-kun is opening the gate of a huge white house. OMG! This house is huge! I would like to live in a house like this. Maybe there is Sasuke-kun's family. I would like to see them so much, especially Mikoto-san!

He opens the door for me. Such a gentleman! Aaa…forget what I said!

,,Hello!'' I salute.

No answer and Sasuke-kun looks strange at me. So…this is just Sasuke-kun's house…Wow! A huge house like this just for him! We have such different lifes…

He goes up at the first level and I go after him. He entries in a dark-blue room which I recognized it as beeing his. A black bed it's in the corner, the desk is white with a blue lamp on it and his wardrobe is black with a mirror on one of the doors. I look at my reflection and I look strange with my pink hair in that black room. I'm like a range of light in the dark of the night.

,,Just sit.'' says Sasuke-kun.

I blush at his invitation and I sit down on the carpet.

,,I suggest to write each other oppinion on different papers and we will take passages from both of the texts.'' brakes the silence Sasuke-kun.

We start to write and an hour passes for us. We are ready in the same time and Sasuke looks at me with his beautiful eyes that I love so much. Déjà-vu after a long time, don't you think?

,,Sakura…''


	5. I know you

Hello, everyone! Here is the last chapter of this Sasusaku fanfic…I'm sorry if you think it's too short! Next time, I will try to make it longer! ;) Thank you for your support because this is my first fanfic which is having chapters! ^.^

Sasusaku

Remember me?

Chapter 5

-I know you-

,,Sakura…Haruno?'' he said.

I stay there shocked. What did he want to say with that? His face is too serious. Is this a joke and he is doing it well?

,,Yes, Sasuke, this is my name. What's the problem with this?''

,,Let me see…You were my best friend in kindergarten and I forgot you and our memories because I went in another city and I didn't want to hurt myself thinking about your sad eyes and tears of that terrible day.''

I blink a few times, not sure of what I heard.

,,Excuse me! Could you repeat again?'' I ask dumbfounded. No, this can't happen! H-he remembered? But, why right now? Why so late? He wanted to see me hurt and then he would recognize that he knew all the memories since kindergarten? Tears start to flow down my cheeks that were trembling from trying not to cry.

,,Sakura…I'm sorry! I…"

,,No, you're not! You wanted to see my heart broken in a lot of pieces because you're not the same person that I know! When we were little, you would be happy to see me, you would talk to me with your warm voice, you would let me take care of you…(sob) you would have your smile non-stop on your face! At that time, I could see your true reflection in a mirror, but, now, there is a completely another person that I don't want to recognize it as Sasuke Uchiha! (sob) I know that with the time, a person is changing because it's getting older, but, you…you've changed too much! (sob)''

Sasuke let his head down. His bangs are covering his white face. I can see that his lips are trembling. I know that I was harsh, but, I had to tell him my opinion and the truth. Tears continue to flow down my face like a river.

,,It hurts to see you like a shadow of your real you. You hide your true heart with this mask of yours…behind it, if somebody would remove that mask, would find your true kind heart. Please, stop hiding it!''

,,Sakura, you don't understand!'' he raise his tone. ,,I've changed because I missed you so much, not because I thought that it will be cool to make everybody to see another side of me!''

,,Why should I believe you?''

,,You don't have any faith in me? You think that this is a joke?!''

I can't stop crying. Why is he creaming? I'm so stupid that I make him angry?

,,Y-you don't have any right to yell at me like that! I said my opinion! Stop acting like the dark Sasuke!''

He remains astonished of what I said.

,,Please, stop it! Stop it!'' I said. ,,I can't take (sob) it (sob) anymore!''

He looks right to me. He is paler and his eyes are red. Did he cry and I didn't saw it? I made him so sad? I bite my lip when I see his face which makes him look like a ghost in the dark night. I don't know what to do…should I speak or just leave or stay there in silence and wait him to say something? I choose the third option.

Silence, silence and again silence. It's such a tensed situation. I can hear the clock that is continuing his routine. Seconds are passing, minutes are passing. I can't let it go like this. If we will continue, we will stay like this for days. I open my mouth and I gasp…I can't find the power to say something. I try again and…

,,I'M SORRY!'' we say both in the same time.

,,Why would you apologize, Sakura? It's my fault that I made you suffer like this.''

,,I was too harsh with you, Sasuke-kun! I didn't think that I will make you so sad!''

He chuckles. What's with him?

,,What's so funny?'' I ask.

,,You…you are like always taking all the fault which is not yours. You haven't changed here.'' he smirks. After a pause, he speaks again. ,,Your argument woke me up. Thank you, Sakura!''

I look at him with wide eyes. So, I had an effect on him. I smile like I didn't for a long time.

,,I remember this smile. I missed it so much!'' he says with a soft voice that I hadn't the chance to hear it for longer.

,,So…you removed that mask?'' I ask.

,,Yes!''

I get up and I hug him. My heart it's beating faster and I can feel a blush on my cheeks, but, I'm too happy that the real him came back. I can feel that he's smiling.

,,Best friends?'' I ask.

,,Forever and ever'' he answers.


End file.
